Beep Beep I’m A Sheep
|artist = LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dlc = May 24, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |pictos = 105 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode White |pc = |gc = Malachite Rich Gold (Arrows) (Beta) |lc = |nowc = BeepBeep |audio = }}"Beep Beep I’m A Sheep" by LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n & is featured on , , and . The routine also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a sheep with jet black skin and long, white wool. It has a cartoonish face with big eyes, two yellow piercings in its left ear, and yellow teeth, and wears a green glove on its left hand and a pair of black sneakers with white soles. Background The background lifts a lot of elements from the music video. It is mostly white with some parts of the lyrics written in black. Various sheep from the music video appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your hands up and hop to the right. Gold Move 2: While crouching, put your right hand near your left knee and hit the air twice. Gold Move 3: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Beepbeep gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Beepbeep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Beepbeep gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Beepbeep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beepbeep gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Beepbeep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Beep Beep I’m A Sheep is the fourth song in the series to be performed by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser, and J'suis pas jalouse. * The coach's glove is lighter on the preview thumbnail. * The "how" in the line "How exactly does one beep beep like a sheep?" is mistakenly lowercase. * In the gameplay teasers, and Gamescom versions, the pictogram arrows were orange despite the coach's glove being green. This was fixed in the final version. * Every time the words "Beep, beep" (In the line, "Beep, beep, I'm a sheep") are sung in the second half of the chorus, they appear all capitalized (BEEP BEEP I'm a sheep"). * The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *The coach's promotional image features the coach's glove in its right hand. **It also happens in the case of New World and I’m Still Standing. Gallery Game Files BeepBeep Cover Generic.jpg|''Beep Beep I m A Sheep'' Beepbeep_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach BeepBeep_Albumbkg.png| menu banner beepbeep_banner_bkg.png| album background Beepbeep p1 avatar.png|Avatar BeepBeep_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Beepbeep menu.png|'' '' in the menu Beepbeep menu kids.png|'' '' on the Kids Mode menu Screenshot_2018-08-24-10-15-18-943_com.google.android.youtube.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Beepbeep jdnow notification.jpg| notification Beta Elements Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Others Beepbeep thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beepbeep thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) asdfmovie10 song LilDeuceDeuce Teasers Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance 2018 Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance Now Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep pt-br:Beep Beep I'm A Sheep tr:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018